The Five-Quid Bet
by TheIbis2010
Summary: What DID happen that time that Sadie got Liz and Emma in trouble? Read ahead for the story with four highly unusual factors; Egyptian monsters, a five-quid bet, Dylan Quinn's knickers, and a squirrel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **This is my first Kane Chronicles fanfic, and it's a bit of a one-shot/drabble, so it may not be good. I can't tell, since I'm not you. But if you've ever wondered about what Sadie's life might have been like in London, then sit back, grab some popcorn, and learn how a two sentence reference in a book inspired a story that only someone named "The Ibis" would care to expand on. :)**

* * *

Hello, everyone. Sadie here. Carter's gone out with Zia to the cinema (lame), so while he's out I decided I'd have some fun with the mic. Think of it as a relaxing break from having to listen to his endless prattling about Doomsday, Zia, and the psychotic griffon he keeps for a pet.

Some of you chaps may remember in our recording of the Throne of Fire, I mentioned that I'd never brought my two best mates, Liz and Emma, into as much as trouble as bloodthirsty baboon and vulture gods, not even when we were trapped together in the boys changing room at school. Well, this is the unusual (or maybe not so unusual, considering the way my life is now) story of that adventure.

* * *

_Two years ago, London._

"We are going to get into so much trouble for this." Liz hissed at me.

"This was your idea!" I snapped.

"Was not!"

"You _told_ me that I wouldn't, and I am now trying it."

"Yes, but I never thought you'd _actually_ go through with it!" She said, exasperated.

Next to her, Emma grinned. "If you though that, then you don't know our Sadie very well." She told Liz.

"Why thank you, Emma." I told her. "How kind of you to support my side."

Emma snorted. "Oh, I'm not supporting you. I still think this is ridiculous."

"What supportive friends I have." I muttered.

About thirty feet to our right, the side entrance of Wellington High loomed over our heads. It was a rather cheery place during the day, but at night it looked as dark and gloomy as the general it was named for.

Ah. I suppose you're becoming a bit confused. Allow me to explain.

Two days ago, I was having an argument with Liz and Emma. The topic was, unsurprisingly, boys. The boy being scrutinized at the time was Dylan Quinn, goalie for the school football team ("soccer" for you Americans), and with whom Liz was becoming quite mad.

I told her to let it go, since I'd heard a rumor that the boy still wore Pokemon knickers. My advice was to move on the big kids. Her response was a denial. After debating the point for sometime, and having Emma join in on both sides, Liz and I struck a bet; the next day, we'd sneak back into school, go into the boys' changing room, find Dylan's knickers, and lay the matter to rest. If Pikachu did in fact adorn the fabric, Liz would owe me five quid. I'd have to cough up the same if she was right.

It may sound mad to you, but you'll have to forgive us. We were a trio of boy-crazy eleven year old girls. At the time, it was seen more as a investigation than a break-in.

I'm not entirely sure how it might have worked out if the squirrel hadn't interfered.

Liz poked my arm. "Sadie." She said urgently.

"We are _not _backing out now." I said to her without looking.

"No, it's not that." She said. "Look!"

She pointed to the school roof. In the night sky, I could make out the silhouette of a small fuzzy animal, nibbling on something.

"It's a squirrel." I said. "So?"

"It's chewing one of the wires!" Liz fretted.

Emma smiled. "Cool, a squirrel getting electrocuted! Let me get my phone!"

"No!" Liz cried out. "Look what the wire connects to!"

Slowly, our eyes followed the line of the cable from the squirrel's mouth to the power-box on the wall. The grey line that the animal was feasting on was the bloody _school_ _alarm_!

Time seemed to slow down. We ran toward the squirrel, not having any idea what we were going to do to stop it. But before any of us could act, the line snapped apart, and red lights began flashing everywhere. A siren started.

"Oh, you've really done it now, Sadie Kane!" Liz yelled at me.

"Don't blame me, blame the bloody squirrel!" I shouted. "Now follow me!" I pointed towards a door. "With the alarms going off, who knows who's going to turn up? We need to hide!"

For once, neither of my friends put up a fight. We dashed towards the door, opened it, and slammed it shut, enveloping ourselves into the dark silence.

* * *

**So, yeah. That's Chapter 1. Did you like it? Tell me if you did!**

**Note: I can't claim to know exactly how school security works, so please forgive me if any of this seems improbable.**

**Of course, with the Kane family, everything's improbable...**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that we _should _have thought of was to turn on the lights.

Instead, my first thought, whatever it was, was overwhelmed a truly putrid odor.

"God, what is that smell?" I gagged, pinching my nose.

Emma inhaled deeply. She had two older brothers and one younger, and could inhabit just about any environment. "Football leather, dirty uniforms, old deodorant..." She deduced. "That, Sadie, is the scent of a boys' changing room."

"Lovely." Choked Liz. "Can we leave now, please?"

I grabbed. "No! Don't you see? We're here! Let's find Dylan's knickers and end the bet!"

"I don't care. Five quid isn't nearly enough to suffer through this." Liz exclaimed, and she pushed at the door.

It didn't open. She pushed again. Not even a little budge.

"Oh, great!" Emma cried. "This a fine mess, isn't it? Trapped in the boys' changing room all night? Oh, yes, headmaster will _love_ to hear that excuse." She said bitterly.

I took my friend's hand. "We are _not _going to be trapped in here." I promised her. "All we have to do is-"

An inhuman growl echoed somewhere down the hall.

All of three of us went dead silent.

"What was that?" Liz asked nervously.

"Another squirrel?" Emma suggested meekly.

"I don't think so." Liz said softly. "Look." And she pointed shakily at the wall.

On the right wall of the changing room, the huge monstrous, shadow of a dog loomed. It barked, and the echoes of the sound sent us flying back across the room.

So, we did what came naturally to us; we starting screaming and ran away.


End file.
